Brockganon Dorphtain
by megakeen
Summary: two ganondorfs making love while shulk fights.


Here is a character translation for those who need it.

dorf = ganondorf

fox = fox mcloud

ike = the one from fire emblem

burnes = a computer tower

fiora/dunban = from xenoblade chronicles

feeling man = shulk = from xenoblade chronicles

mayor pain = villager from animal crossing

weej = luigi

woodtone = wario

flowchart = zero suit samus

tardbaby = megaman

hyah = link

mama feels = palutana

I might have missed one or two but that should do. There is three of us writing this after all one word at a time.

Brokeganon dorftain

The Slamin Chronicles

Luckily for dorf and dorf, the sweat worked its way down to his nose, laying whimsically, like erect nipples, heeuuuaeeaagh. Slowly dorf entered rectum, forcefully. Dorf slid his thick triforce into dorf's moist rectum. Suddenly the glowing jewel spurted onto fox. Leaving, once Ike fought Burnes. "No!", moaned Fiora, Dunban ledgeguarding dorf, removed Fiora. Dorf's maid walked towards erect dorf and dorf, reaching for flaccid dorf's penis! Stroking, vigorously, maid rubbed dorf's sword across Dunban's monado laser. Shulk screamed, "Not yournado!" Taking dorf's nose tightly into hand, activating monado "dorf" arts. Ike stroked Ragnell whilst speaking softly into robin's ear. Shulk back-slashed dunban with his dorfnado, flying briskly off the mountain. "Shaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa!", shouted shulk, as fox masturbated onto Nintendo of America. Dorf's got a fist of dark inside dorf's gem. Flaccid dick throbbing as dorf punched dorf's anus contracted into explosion. Maid screamed, dying. Noticably, large Fils-Aime erupts briskly. Magma oozed from Reggie's cranium. Dorf cried, "eugh!", as maid melted away. Sick reads. Semen oozed, gliding from the blast-zone, flies into fox's mouth "FIIIIYER" exploded fox, crying, exploding, died. Dorf torrentially ejaculated. When ejaculation occurs, the energy created catastrophically destroyed Lorule.

Dorf desires death. Nipples erectioning, impaling Dorf's nose. "Dead!" Mayor pain sent weej to investigate the assassination. Weej flung his partner WoodTone out the car painfully, woodtone convullsed, smeared stash into donut. Feelingman groped woodtone firmly. Feelingman sped away toward Nintendo of america where dorph ruined dorph's rectum. Magma poored onto woodtone. "WAAAA!" Dead. Sick reeds. Flowchart clung, flowcharting dorf on edge, feelingman embraced hitbox. Tardbaby died. Gyroids exploited dorphs slowness, suddenly ejaculation glided . Petchtch opened hipcheck central. Feelingman foresaw weej cumming through petchtch. Mayorpain sailed onwords into explosion. "MAYORPAIN", screamed Feeling Man crying. Gyroiding, Mayor Pain. Hyah exploded. Mayor Pain decorated dorf's head of semen. "huuueeaah", moaned dorf and dorf. Petchtch died, blown apart by dick shaped dorf's butt. Gyroids pummeled mayor pain towards Feeling Man. "SHIELD", monado'd weej, awkwardly. "Weej "MYNADO, NOT YOURS", EXCLAIMED Feeling man", Snickers dorf. Feeling Man fell vertically into gyroid. Dead. Sick reads. Suddenly Woodtone grasped Feeling Man's corpse. "WA HA HA "BUSTAH"" WAH'd Woodtone. "not this dead, that time." Woodtone exclaimed. Reggiecano says "respawns aren't canon".

Tenderly, Woodtone's Chastity taken, firmly from Chastity died. Triforce erupts, Mama Feels financed Dorf's drugs. "Mama needs firm trees" 'Mayor Pain always licks trees right." Rotting ooze seeped into Dorf's cup. "uuuhheuagh" Sipping Dorf contemplated dicks moistening. Weej drove into Dorf's rectum. Orphans exploded. Limbs fell into the Reggiecano. They burned dead. Sick reads. Ripping torsos, Mama Feels managed Dorf's property; Dorf's dicks. Mayor Pain sold his harem to dorf and dorf. Vigorously searching Little Mac's airgame was fascinating. Sidespecial suiciding around at final destination; dead. Sick reads. Corpses piled around Reggiecano. Weej escaped dorf's dick.

DICKS! Dicks, and dicks, slapping dorf's bum. "hueaugh...", moans dorf. "Cumming yet", dorf murmurs into dorf's nose. Only Mama Feels could find the condoms. Yet, they wanked furiously until dorf's triforce erupted smoothly into weej "marioOOOOOOooooo….", groaned weej. Accelerating towards Super Boy, exploding. Dead. Sick reads. Bob threw Feeling man's monado at dorf's dick. Connecting, the monadick came around dorf's dick. Sliding Dorf into Dorf, Bob exploded around town.


End file.
